3 Years, I Meet You Again
by Chubbybunny222
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam-diam saling menyukai. Siapa yang menyangka, nyatanya 3 tahun yang lampau mereka pernah bertemu dan rasa suka itu sejak lama ada/KyuMin/BL/Don't Like, Don't Read


**3 Years, I Meet You Again**

T

KyuMin

Oneshoot

Disclamer : KyuMin saling memiliki :p, cuma minjem nama di sini dan cerita abal ini asli buatan saya

Warning :Typo(s), tak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain

.

.

EnJOY!

..

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Laki-laki tampan itu terlihat memperbaiki sedikit rambutnya. Tingginya menunjukkan jika dia anggota dari tim basket. Karisma flower boynya begitu kuat. Gadis-gadis yang di lewatinya hanya menahan jerit. Tak hanya itu, termasuk pintar dan jenius membuatnya di jadikan 'anak emas' oleh sekolah. Tak ada yang menyangka jika dirinya seorang gay.

"Oppa, terima suratku.."

Laki-laki itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ketua tim basket yang jenius,tampan, dan lahir di keluarga kaya. Begitu sempurna jika dijadikan kekasih. Jika semuanya tau jika dirinya gay, entah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin dirinya muncul di mading atau memiliki lebih banyak anti fans. Sekarang saja, anti fansnya sudah lumayan banyak. Kebanyakan laki-laki yang mungkin iri padanya.

Kyuhyun menerima surat itu. Hanya menerima lalu pergi bagai angin. Watak, pendiam, cool dan sejenisnya tak mengurangi jumlah fansnya. Gadis yang memberinya surat tadi hanya membeku. Bukan dia yang pertama memberikan Kyuhyun surat. Sudah banyak, entah berapa jumlahnya. Dan itu hanya berakhir di tong sampah tanpa mereka tahu. Dan semuanya pun sama, di tinggal begitu saja...

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya. Lalu duduk di kursi favoritnya. Kursi favorit? Kursi yang ada di samping jendela dan terletak di paling pojok ruangan . Itu tempat favoritnya. Diam-diam dia menaruh hati pada seseorang. Orang itu bisa dia amati dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit menyelidiki,jika orang itu menuju perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat. Jalan perpustakaan melewati kelasnya. Jadilah setiap jam istriahat, Kyuhyun hanya diam di kelas tanpa mau berdiri dari tempat duduknya demi melihat sosok itu walau hanya sekilas.

"Pengecut sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkannya.."

Donghae datang menghampirinya. Lalu mengambil kursi di sampingnya dan duduk. Hanya Donghae yang tahu jika Kyuhyun seorang gay yang tengah menaruh hati pada seseorang. Bukan Kyuhyun yang memberi tahu, tapi insting Donghae yang memberi tahu.

"Diamlah!"

"Apa perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak! Kau ingin mati sekarang atau nanti?"

Donghae terkekeh. Dia tau Kyuhyun sangat tidak berani mendekati ataupun menyapa pujaan hatinya itu. Di depan saja cool, tapi urusan perasaan Kyuhyun yang paling memalukan.

"Kau payah!"

Donghae lalu pergi. Mungkin mengunjungi kekasih laki-lakinya yang sekelas dengan pujaan hatinya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Hatinya bergejolak untuk ikut dengan Donghae lalu melihat pujaannya, namun di satu sisi, dia juga malu dan takut. Takut orang itu menolaknya dan membuatnya sakit hati, pada akhirnya malu pada diri sendiri

.

.

.

"Kau tau? Sungmin itu keras kepala. Tetap tak mau mengaku, padahal bukti sudah jelas.."

Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan serius pada kekasihnya. Begitu serius, terlihat ceritanya sangat seru.

"Apa buktinya?"

Eunhyuk menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Kertas berwarna pink -warna kesukaan Sungmin- dan sudah pasti kertas itu milik Sungmin. Donghae menatap bingung ke arah kertas itu. Kertas yang telah kusut. Kertas yang sebenarnya sudah di buang oleh pemiliknya. Karena Eunhyuk curiga, Eunhyuk memungutnya lagi. Dan betapa beruntungnya Eunhyuk menemukan itu. Karena kertas itu berisi curahan hati dari pemilik yang sudah membuangnya.

"Wow, surat cinta? Aku mau baca.."

"Bukan surat cinta. Baca saja..."

Donghae mulai membaca...

_Aku hanya mengamatinya dari jauh.._

_Aku tak akan bisa menggapainya.._

_Aku begitu menyukainya. Dari dulu, tapi dia tak mengingatku. _

_Kami bertemu, hanya pertemuan singkat. Sangat singkat..._

_Dan di saat itu juga, aku terseret oleh sorot matanya. Aku masih mengingat senyumnya saat itu. _

_Hanya bertemu di sebuah toko buku 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku beruntung dapat bertemu dengannya dan tak kusangka dia ada di sekolah yang sama denganku. _

_Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.. _

_Tapi aku butuh waktu. Tidak sebentar_

_Sekarang, aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktu_

_Dan aku akan pergi_

_Tapi, perasaan ini belum sempat terbalas. Apa yang harus ku lakukan CHO KYUHYUN! _

Donghae masih tak percaya atas apa yang dibacanya. Pujaan hati Kyuhyun -Sungmin- ternyata diam-diam menyimpan perasaan juga. Ia ingin tertawa keras. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak berani menyatakannya? Namanya kalah sebelum berperang..

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tempat favoritnya ketika sedang tak ingin diganggu. Melangkah dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Berharap melihat seseorang dari sebuah kelas yang di lewatinya. Melirik sedikit, dan di temukannya orang itu. Seperti biasa, dia dia tengah duduk manis sambil membaca buku. Sungmin berusaha menahan senyumnya. Lalu melangkah cepat agar bisa mengendalikan detak jatungnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya sosok itu tengah berjalan dengan mengulas senyum. Ingin sekali menyapa tapi itu di urungkannya. Begitu seterusnya. Kemudian ia berpikir lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Menyapa duluan atau menunggunya menyapamu. Kyuhyun kembali melihat sosok itu semakin menjauh. Dan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa.

..

Sungmin masih mencari sebuah buku. Buku apa saja yang menarik untuk di baca. Berjalan dari satu rak ke rak lain. Pikirannya buyar setelah melihat sosok tampan itu memasuki perpustakaan. Berusaha menahan gejolak di hatinya untuk tetap tenang. Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya. Mencari seseorang. Tak ingin ada yang curiga, Kyuhyun menghampiri salah satu rak buku. Berpura-pura mencari buku yang harus di baca. Dia tak tau, sosok yang di carinya berada di dekatnya. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak melihat, masih berusaha mencarinya. Ayolah Kyuhyun! Orang itu ada di sisi lain dari rak itu!

Kyuhyun tak menemukan apa-apa dan mendengus kesal. Sudah di sini tapi tidak membaca buku? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah buku di depannya. Buku tentang motivasi. Tapi seseorang menariknya juga.

.

Sungmin tertarik dan berniat mengambil buku itu. Tapi buku itu sulit di ambil..

.

Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat seseorang yang menahan bukunya. Matanya melebar. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan buku itu dan mengalah. Memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari orang itu. Kyuhyun plin-plan. Tadi ingin menyapa sekarang malah memilih untuk menghindarinya. Keputusan akhir, Kyuhyun akan mencoba untuk menyapanya. Kyuhyun mengambil sembarang buku dan menghampiri meja yang di duduki pujaan hatinya -Sungmin-. Untungnya ada tempat kosong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Annyeong? Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Fokus Sungmin pecah. Dirinya tahu jika Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Jantungnya tak dapat di kontrol. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menangguk. Kyuhyun pun duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya tak dapat membaca dengan tenang. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Keduanya jadi salah tingkah...

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya saling melirik lagi. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka mulai melempar senyum. Demi apa, Sungmin ingin segera pergi dari perpustakan. Sebelum dirinya melompat seperti orang gila. Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengembalikan bukunya ke tempat semula. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ah! Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun juga ingin meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tapi sesuatu menahannya. Kartu anggota perpustakaan milik Sungmin tertinggal. Kesempatan emas!

.

.

Waktunya tim basket berlatih. Kyuhyun bersama timnya tengah berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Menggunakan lapangan dengan baik dan memanfaatkannya untuk berlatih, karena besok, timnya akan bertanding dengan tim dari sekolah lain. Tim yang jadi musuh bebuyutan sekolahnya. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun dan timnya mau menanggung malu. Dan hari ini, timnya harus berlatih tanpa jeritan-jeritan para gadis yang memecah kosentrasi. Dan mereka memilih waktu yang tepat, setelah jam sekolah selesai.

Bola di pantulkan 3 kali. Dengan sigap, Changmin, teman se tim Kyuhyun mengambil alih bola. Mendrabble nya ke tengah lapangan dan mengopernya ke Kyuhyun. Bukannya menangkap operan, Kyuhyun malah diam seperti orang bodoh. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Sosok di ujung sana mungkin jawabannya.

"Konsen Kyu! Waktu kita berlatih tingga hari ini!"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan mencoba kembali berkosentrasi pada permainan. Ekor matanya melirik sosok itu. Terlihat memperhatikannya dari ujung sana. Dirinya seperti mendapat seorang suporter nomor 1. Sosok yang menjadi pujaannya dan sekarang memperhatikannya. Mendapat sebuah energi entah dari mana, Kyuhyun melanjutkan permainan. Di lemparnya bola itu ke teman se timnya yang lain. Kyuhyun tak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan pujaannya. Di rebutnya bola itu dan melemparnya ke keranjang basket.

"Masuk!"

Sungmin menjerit kecil. Bola itu menghantam papan dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam keranjang.

**Flashback**

"Fisika, Matematika..."

Memakai seragam, kacamata berbingkai tebal, dan tas punggung menjadi ciri khas anaknya waktu umurnya 14 tahun. Mencari beberapa buku dari satu rak ke rak lain. Dengan paras yang imut dan manis, ia sempat dikira anak sekolah dasar. Dan itu membuat dirinya lebih memilih menjadi seorang nerd di banding harus menerima ejekan jika dia adalah anak sekolah dasar.

"Ugh! 2 buku lagi..."

Tangannya berusaha meraih sebuah buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, itu agak menyulitkannya. Beruntung seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya berbaik hati untuk mengambilkan buku itu.

"Ini..."

Kira-kira, umurnya setara dengannya. Memakai kacamata juga, tapi bingkainya tak setebal miliknya. Perawakannya lebih tinggi. Senyumnya sangat memikat.

"Te..rimakasih.."

Dengan canggung, Sungmin menerima buku itu. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah panggilan untuk orang yang menolongnya terdengar. Belum sempat Sungmin ingin menyapa, sosok itu telah ditarik pergi. Dirinya tak dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Sungmin tak percaya jika dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Perasaan senang, bahagia, dan malu bercampur jadi satu saat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya dari toko buku, wajah anak yang menolongnya tadi tak bisa dilupakannya. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya. Ingin lain kali, dirinya bisa bertemu sosok itu lagi dan mengajaknya bekenalan.

"Sungmin-ah, besok appa ingin membawamu pulang ke Korea.."

Sungmin tinggal di Jepang walapun kedua orang tuanya adalah asli orang Korea. Itu karena dia lebih memlilih tinggal bersama bibinya di negara sakura itu. Daripada di rumah aslinya, dirinya selalu di tinggal bekerja sendirian hingga larut malam.

"Bibi, bilang pada ayah jika aku tidak mau pulang.."

"Tidak, ibumu merindukanmu di sana. Bahkan sekarang dia memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja. Jadi kembalilah, tapi kau bisa pergi kesini saat liburan musim panas.."

Sungmin tak membantah. Ia tak menyangka jika ibunya mengorbankan pekerjaannya demi dirinya. Sungmin juga sangat merindukan ibunya walau jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Baiklah, aku bersiap.."

Sungmin naik ke kamarnya. Mengambil tas dan mengisinya dengan beberapa pakaiannya. Tak banyak, toh disana dia bisa membeli baju. Setelah selesai, Sungmin berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Wajah anak tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Besok dirinya akan pergi. Itu berarti dirinya tak bisa bertemu anak itu lagi

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Permainan telah berhenti. Dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun dan timnya. Hanya latihan tapi ini menunjukkan kemajuan yang lumayan. Setidaknya mereka siap untuk menghadapi lawan main besok. Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya mengikuti sosok yang di sukainya. Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak ingin banyak berharap pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memendam perasaannya. Padahal Eunhyuk bisa membantunya.

Dibalik tembok ini, Sungmin sering menonton Kyuhyun. Tanpa ketahuan. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak...

"Baiklah, kami ingin pulang. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin berlatih.."

"Jangan memaksa, jaga kesehatan untuk besok Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ingin memergoki seseorang yang bersembunyi di sana. Agar tak mencurigakan, Kyuhyun mengambil bola basketnya kembali dan memainkannya. Melemparnya ke arah keranjang basket dan sengaja melemparnya agak jauh. Bola itu menggelinding tepat ke arah persembunyian Sungmin. Sungmin yang terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun akhirnya tersentak saat bola itu menggelinding dan mengenai kakinya.

"Maaf, bisa berikan padaku?"

Sungmin terpaku. Waktu seakan berhenti. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Belum pernah dirinya mendengar suara itu sedekat ini. Hanya 3 tahun yang sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar ada di depannya..

"I..ini..."

Sungmin memberikan bola itu. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih.."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Enghh.. Ku rasa kita pernah bertemu bukan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus ke canggungan itu. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa takut sekaligus malu. Bertemu dengan pujaan hati sedekat ini membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

"Sepertinya iya. Kalau tidak salah-"

"3 tahun lalu di toko buku. Di Jepang saat musim semi.."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. Jelas saja, 3 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar..

"Waktu itu, kita tak berkenalan. Bagaimana kita mulai dari awal. Aku, Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin mejulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati...

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak kencang. Terdengar oleh cupid yang siap memanah. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kartu anggota perpustakaan milik Sungmin yang tertinggal tadi.

"Ini milikmu..."

"Ah, bagaimana bisa bersamamu. Terima kasih.."

Sungmin memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam tasnya. Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Hanya sampai sini? Hanya berakhir dengan sebuah kartu?

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memutar otak agar dirinya bisa lebih lama bersama Sungmin. Kesempatan ini tak mungkin di sia-siakan begitu saja.

"Hanya ucapan terimakasih? Tidak!"

Sungmin merenyit bingung, "Lalu?"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Mewakilkan ucapan terimakasih. Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku? Hanya sebentar.."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja.."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Melihat dari jauh, lalu dari dekat, menarik tangannya seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun seperti melayang.

.

.

.

"Oke, taman bermain Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan. Mengingat ramainya taman bermain. Tak hanya anak-anak, orang dewasa juga ada. Gulali, balon, menjadi ciri khas. Kyuhyun tertarik untuk membeli salah satu gulali. Sungmin hanya bingung, ia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun kembali dan membawa sebuah gulali di tangannya.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu.."

"Kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Karena kau sama manisnya dengan gulali ini. Bahkan lebih.."

Senyuman itu kembali tercetak di bibir. Senyum yang sangat ampuh membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati pada si pemilik senyuman. Sungmin menerima dengan malu-malu.

"Terimakasih.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Menaiki kincir angin. Bermain lempar gelang dan lain-lain tanpa mengenal waktu. Tawa dan canda menghiasi. Melupakan semua kecangguan yang sempat melanda. Akhirnya, tak sengaja bergandengan tangan. Menyalurkan sebuah perasaan. Entah itu suka, tertarik, atau bakan cinta. Tapi, keduanya sadar dan tautan tangan itu terlepas. Malu-malu, keduanya berjalan menuju halte bus. Pulang tentunya. Matahari bahkan hampir tenggelam.

"Kau senang?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti. Tak dupingkiri Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Apalagi melihat senyuman pujaannya. Sangat manis. Ia hanya memandangi pujaannya itu. Yang tengah memegang sebuah boneka hadiah dari permainan lempar gelang tadi.

"Besok datanglah ke pertandinganku.."

Sungmin diam sejenak. Ada keraguan saat ingin menjawab. Pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum. Keduanya pun terdiam. Dan tak lama salah satu mereka tertidur. Kyuhyun yang kelelahan jatuh tertidur. Tertidur di pundak Sungmin. Ingin sekali Sungmin mengelus kepala itu dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu tidur untuknya. Tapi tak mungkin. Sungmin bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya sedikit menggeser kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh. Sungmin berharap dirinya bisa terus seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun. Mengingat sesuatu, Sungmin tak akan pernah berharap itu

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan. Rasa lelah sehabis latihan terbayarkan dengan wajah bahagia pujaannya. Apalagi dirinyalah yang membuat senyuman itu terus terukir. Sudah lama Kyuhyun menaruh hati pada Sungmin. Sangat lama. Kyuhyun masih mengingat saat pertama kali dirinya melihat Sungmin. Di sebuah toko buku. Kyuhyun masih mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya masih tinggal di Jepang.

Bertemu dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dulunya nerd dan sekarang penampilan Sungmin menjadi seperti namja kebanyakan. Itu tak masalah. Walaupun dengan penampilan yang berbeda, dirinya merasa jika dia adalah si nerd yang dulu. Si nerd manis yang tak dapat meraih buku di rak paling atas. Dirinya merasa jika Sungmin adalah orang yang sama. Di balik bingkai kacamatanya , Kyuhyun masih dapat mengingat sorot mata itu. Masih mengingat bibir itu dan masih mengingat wajah manis itu.

Dulu, dirinya juga nerd. Tapi, semuanya berubah, kecuali perasaannya pada Sungmin tak dapat berubah. Ternyata Kyuhyun di pertemukan pada Sungmin lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa memulainya. Memulai untuk mendekati, berteman dan akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan. Hanya memandang dari jauh itu mungkin cukup.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur kesayangannya. Membiarkan jendela terbuka. Dirinya tak berhenti mengulas senyum semenjak pulang tadi. 3 tahun memendam rasa, 1 tahun hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, dan kini perasaannya seolah telah terbayarkan. Dengan bersenang-senang bersama dan menatap wajah itu lebih lama.

Sebuah kertas di meja nakas menarik perhatiannya. Di raihnya kertas itu, atau tepatnya tiket pesawat. Di taruhnya kembali tiket itu. Seakan dirinya tak mampu hanya untuk membaca kemana tujuannya besok. Baru merasakan kebahagiaan, dirinya sudah harus pergi lagi. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah surat. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali..

.

.

Keringat dingin mengucur begitu saja. Gugup dan merasa ingin menyerah saat itu juga. Pertandingan bola basket antar sekolah akan dimulai. Awalnya, Kyuhyun dan timnya percaya diri. Saat melihat tim lawan yang tinggi besar, nyali mereka ciut. Di tambah kemampuan mereka yang hebat baru terdengar di telinganya. Kyuhyun menggenggam botol air mineralnya kuat. Sesekali, ia menengok ke arah kursi penonton. Kyuhyun berharap seseorang ada di barisan paling depan dan menyemangatinya. Tapi, tak ada yang Kyuhyun temukan..

"Kyu..!"

Kyuhyun menengok. Eunhyuk tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia merenyit bingung. Ada apa Eunhyuk? Biasanya sudah stand by di kursi penonton dan mengangkat banner "Lee Donghae"

"Hosh.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Cepat baca! Aku tak tahu isinya! Oke?"

Kyuhyun menerima sebuah amplop yang diberikan Eunhyuk untuknya. Dibukanya amplop itu. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang diketahui isinya adalah surat. Kyuhyun membacanya...

_Aku ingin bercerita tentang hari itu. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengammu dan terpikat olehmu. Sayangnya kau langsung pergi saat itu_

_Aku berharap aku dapat bertemu dengamu lagi saat itu. Tapi ayahku menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan pupuslah harapanku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Aku kaget karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu bahkan satu sekolah denganku. Tapi tampaknya kau tak mengingatku karena penampilanku berbeda. Tapi, aku selalu mengingatmu. Entah rasa apa ini tapi aku ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. _

_Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tak tahu kau normal atau bukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Itu sudah cukup. _

_Aku menyukaimu... _

_Ah, menangkan pertandingan itu! Mungkin 2 jam mulai kau membaca surat ini, aku akan sampai di bandara. Aku kembali ke Jepang. Berjuanglah dan selamat tinggal!_

_**-Lee Sungmin-**_

Kyuhyun menerima pukulan yang kuat. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Hatinya sesak dan sangat sakit. Baru kemarin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Sungmin dan bahkan mengharapkan Sungmin datang dan menyemangatinya, tapi ia hanya mendapatkan surat ucapan selamat tinggal di sertai ungkapan perasaan. Kyuhyun merasa malu. Bukan dirinya yang menyatakan duluan tapi malah Sungmin. Dan parahnya Sungmin pergi begitu saja

"Berkumpul di lapangan!"

Suara pelatihnya menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun hanya menekuk wajahnya. Tanpa semangat seperti biasanya. Donghae segera menghampirinya dan berbisik padanya.

_"Bertandinglah dengan baik. Setelah itu kau harus mengejarnya. Aku yakin kau bisa..."_

Donghae tersenyum optimis dan memukul ringan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Pertandingan di mulai!"

Bola itu memantul. Teriakan para suporter masing-masing terdengar menggema di aula itu. Kyuhyun hanya berlari dan mengoper bola. Hanya begitu, bahkan bola ke arahnya ia malah menghindar. Dadanya begitu sesak. Dan satu poin untuk tim lawannya. Dia hampir tak menghiraukan itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin. Tak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Donghae melempar bola pada Kyuhyun. Hanya melewati kepalanya. Dan bola itu di rebut oleh tim lawannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan para suporternya tak sebanding dengan Sungmin yang kepergok sedang menontonnya diam-diam. Tenanganya serasa menguap begitu saja.

"Kyu, kau tidak boleh begini! Apa kau mau mengecewakan Sungmin hah?"

Donghae berteriak sambil mendrabble bola. Kyuhyun serasa memiliki tanggungan yang harus di tuntaskan. Donghae pun melempar bola itu ke Kyuhyun. Satu kemajuan, Kyuhyun mau menangkap dan mendrabble nya ke arah keranjang. Ia berhenti dan melihat Sungmin di bangku penonton. Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Semangatnya kembali. Ia segera menghindari lawan dan melompat. Memasukkan bola itu ke keranjang. Bertambah 1 poin dan sekarang seri.

"Waktu kita tak banyak. Kita harus berhasil. Kita hanya bisa menghalangi bukan menyerang mereka hingga menghabiskan waktu banyak.."

Kyuhyun dan timnya berkumpul jadi satu. Meneriakkan yel-yel mereka dan kembali masuk ke lapangan.

"Mulai!"

Bola memantul. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merebutnya. Changmin mengikutinya dan menangkap lemparan bola Kyuhyun. Beberapa langkah kemudian Donghae menangkap bolanya. Donghae yang gesit berusaha mengindari lawan. Kyuhyun berlari kencang ke keranjang. Di dapatnya bola itu dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Tak disangka, tim lawan menabrakkan dirinya agar Kyuhyun gagal. Usaha mereka berhasil, Kyuhyun jatuh dengan keras.

"Argh!"

Kakinya terasa sakit. Petugas medis segera menyemrpotkan spray penuranga rasa sakit. Kyuhyun segera bangkit, namun dirinya di tahan..

"Tidak, kakimu cedera.."

"Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa.."

Kyuhyun kembali ke lapangan. Benar, kakinya sangat sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun menahannya dan berusaha berlari membawa bola. Mendekati keranjang, kakinya semakin sakit. Di opernya bola itu pada Changmin.

"MASUK!"

Kyuhyun terjatuh. Kakinya berdenyut hampir mati rasa. Changmin dan timnya segera menghampiri. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Mencari seseorang, tapi orang itu tidak ada. Orang yang duduk di tempat tadi bukanlah Sungmin. Itu hanya halusinasi semata. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri dan berniat mengejar Sungmin. Kakinya yang masih berdenyut tak di hiraukannya.

"Kyu! Jangan bodoh! Kakimu akan semakin parah.."

Kyuhyun terhuyung dan Donghae menangkapnya.

"Pakaikan aku gips dan dan carikan aku taksi. Aku mohon! Aku tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.."

Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk .Mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk memanggil sebuah taksi. Petugas medis segera memasang gips untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri. Di pandu Donghae di sampingnya. Lalu berjalan dengan pincang menuju taksi di depan aulanya.

"'Hati-hati..."

Meskipun sakit. Kyuhyun berusaha membalas senyum Donghae. Masih ada waktu untuk mengejar Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menggenggam erat tiketnya. Berulangkali menengok gusar ke arah jam. Berharap seseorang mengejarnya kemudian menghentikannya untuk pergi. Perintah untuk segera pergi ke gate terdengar berulang kali. Menambahkan rasa cemas dan sesak. Perintah terakhir pun berbunyi. Lebih baik mengalah pada perintah itu dan melangkahkan kakinya walau terasa berat. 15 menit lagi, pesawat menuju Jepang akan terbang.

Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas nya. Buku yang terlihat sedikit usang, tapi masih bisa di baca. Sungmin mengulas senyumnya. Ia menginginkan buku fisika waktu itu, bukan dirinya yang yang mengambil, tapi Kyuhyun. Sampai rumah ia baru sadar jika buku yang di belinya bukan buku fisika, melainkan sebuah novel. Sungmin tak mengembalikannya, ia hanya menyimpannya. Buku yang mampu mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kita memang tak bisa bersatu..."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut sambil menunggu pesawat akan mengantarnya..

.

.

_(__Berpegangan tangan sebelum tiketmu di periksa  
Latar belakang bising yang biasa, sebuah angin baru  
Harusnya aku mengantar kepergianmu dengan ceria  
Aku malah tak dapat tersenyum dengan begitu baik, dan hanya memandangmu_

_- Kanade -)_

.

.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari taksinya. Berusaha berjalan dengan cepat dengan kruknya. Tak peduli pandangan aneh yang diterimanya. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun mencoba masuk ke bandara. Walau dihadang oleh petugas sekalipun..

"Maaf, kau penumpang? Jika bukan, kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam..."

"Aku memang bukan menumpang, erh, tapi paspor adikku ketinggalan dan aku ingin mengantarnya.."

"Berikan pada kami dan akan kami berikan.."

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikannya sendiri. Sekaligus berpamitan dengannya.."

"Percayalah pada kami, kami akan memberikan paspor itu sampai ke tangan adikmu.."

"Ku mohon, aku ingin melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Biarkan aku masuk.."

"Tidak bisa tuan.."

"Ayolah, aku bukan teroris!"

"Peraturannya memang seperti itu.."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap geram kedua petugas itu. Usahanya akan sia-sia jika tidak berhasil melihat Sungmin. Berjalan dengan kruk, rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk, serta lengketnya badan akibat keringat, belum lagi baju basket yang tak di ganti. Tapi, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja..

"Ku mohon! Hanya sebentar.."

"Tidak! Bocah sekolah sepertimu harusnya tidur di rumah.."

"Kau!"

BUGHH

Tangan Kyuhyun melayang tepat di wajah si petugas. Tak terima di katai bocah. Pukulan kuat Kyuhyun membuat petugas itu jatuh tersungkur. Salah satu rekannya membantu, tak ada yang menjaga, Kyuhyun pun masuk dengan cepat. Walau terpeleset beberapa kali dengan kruk itu. Tapi seorang petugas lagi datang menangkapnya..

"Ikut aku! Kau membuat kekacauan.."

Kyuhyun diseret. Kruknya terlepas dari genggamannya. Berganti untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan petugas itu. Tangannya terlihat memerah karena kuatnya petugas itu menggenggam tangannya. Dan dirinya menjadi tontonan para penumpang. Cara ampuh, Kyuhyun menggigit tangan petugas itu dan segera kabur dengan kaki pincang. Petugas itu meringis kesakitan. Sakit? Jawabannya iya..

Para petugas tentu tak menyerah. Mengejar Kyuhyun sangatlah mudah. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak cedera, mungkin dirinya bisa berlari menjauh dari petugas-petugas itu. Dirinya jadi pusat perhatian. Petugas itu membawanya ke ruangan keamanan. Kyuhyun tak bisa memberontak. Hanya diam saat di dudukkan di sebuah kursi di situ.

"Nah! Diamlah seperti itu! Kami akan menghubungi sekolahmu.."

Kyuhyun geram. Andai saja kakinya sehat mungkin dirinya akan menendang petugas ini. Dirinya menatap gusar ke arah jam. Sebentar lagi, Sungminnya akan pergi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan gejolak di hatinya di ruangan itu. Sesak, itu yang di rasakannya. Kyuhyun diam termenung. Kembali kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sesak di hatinya. Menyesal kenapa tak dari dulu ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Nak, keluarlah, seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu.."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri. Petugas itu memberikan kruknya yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Di bimbing petugas untuk keluar, Kyuhyun berusaha tak melihat pesawat yang telah mengudara dari jendela. Tak sanggup, lebih baik dirinya menatap lantai dingin yang di pijaknya.

"Kyu?"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang sangat manis. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap penuh tak percaya akan apa yang ada di depannya. Sungmin! Sungmin ada di depannya saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan kruknya. Tangannya lebih memilih untuk cepat memeluk Sungmin. Sebelum hilang seperti di aula tadi.

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

Sungmin menatap penuh tanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memeluk erat tubuh sintal itu. Sangat hangat. Hatinya ikut menghangat. Sangat nyaman...

"Aku menyukaimu atau bahkan lebih dari itu . Jangan pergi dariku.."

Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Sengaja Sungmin membatalkan keberangkatannya dan memilih untuk kembali. Dirinya pun mendengar gosipan orang tentang Kyuhyun. Anak sekolahan yang memakai kaos basketnya berjalan dengan kruk. Sungmin ingat hari ini pertandingan Kyuhyun dan timnya. Lalu dirinya bertanya ke petugas apakah itu benar dan memang benar, Kyuhyun mengejarnya dengan kaki pincang dengan masih memakai kaos basketnya.

Hatinya tersentuh. Merasakan desiran halus dan itu 'mendobrak' pintu hatinya. Kemudian menempatkan dirinya dalam rasa nyaman di pelukan Kyuhyun...

"Aku tak akan pergi lagi darimu.."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin lembut. Seperti serangan listrik berlebihan pada Sungmin.

.

.

"Ayo makan Kyu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Satu suap saja.."

"Ambil semua sayurnya dan aku akan memakannya.."

Sungmin menatap jengah pada makhluk yang manjanya minta ampun terbaring di kasur. Kakinya di perban dan di angkat ke atas dengan sebuah kain. Menghindari cedera lebih parah, Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun harus di rawat selama 1 bulan. Cederanya semakin parah, tapi itu masih bisa di sembuhkan. Salah sendiri, kaki sakit masih bandel!

"Argh! Cepatlah sembuh! Manjamu meningkat 2 kali lipat, tak malu pada anak kecil heh?"

Kyuhyun melahap suap demi suap bubur yang telah bebas dari sayuran itu. Tanpa ingin melawan gerutuan Sungmin. Kurang 1 minggu lagi dirinya di perbolehkan pulang. Andai saja Kyuhyun bisa menambah waktu rawatnya. Karena apa? Sungmin yang merawatnya dan mendapat jatah lebih banyak dari ibunya sendiri. Pagi sampai tengah hari ibunya dan tengah hari sampai malam adalah waktu Sungmin menjaganya. Dan dini hari sampai subuh giliran ayahnya.

"Minum obatmu.."

"Aku susah menelan sakit chagi! Aku sangat menderita.."

"Yang sakit itu kakimu Kyu!"

"Lebih menderita mana? 3 tahun memendam rasa atau kerongkongan tak bisa menelan.."

Sungmin terdiam. Selalu kalah dalam berdebat, ingin sekali dirinya menyumpali Kyuhyun dengan sesuatu. Tapi mengingat dirinya adalah seorang 'malaikat', jadi tak mungkin Sungmin melakukan itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan menghancurkan obat tablet milik Kyuhyun. Obat bahkan sampai di hancurkan segala. Jika ada obat syrup untuk dewasa, mungkin Sungmin tak usah repot-repot menghancurkannya.

"Kau tau? Memendam perasaan itu sangat-"

"Ssst! Diam dan minum obatmu.."

Sungmin menyodorkan obat yang di hancurkannya, tapi ada saja akal-akalan Kyuhyun untuk menghindari obat itu..

"Minumkan pakai bibir chagi... mumumumu.."

Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Sungmin hanya menatap jengah dan segera meminumkan obat itu. Mau tak mau,Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan segera menelannya.

"Pahit Min!"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil dan segera mengambil air minum. Kyuhyun meneguknya cepat. Tapi rasa pahit itu masih tersisa. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh..

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Masih pahit Min! Gara-gara dirimu-nggh"

Sungmin memang tak menyumpali Kyuhyun dengan benda apapun agar diam, tapi menggunakan bibir sendiri. Semula hanya mengecup biasa, lama-kelamaan saling beradu satu sama lain. Provokatornya pasti Kyuhyun. Menggunakan lidah, menggigit dengan liar, nafas yang memburu, dan hawa sekitar pun menjadi panas. AC ruang rawat Kyuhyun tak mempan kali ini..

.

.

Dan begitulah kisah mereka, bertemu sejak lama dan akhirnya saling mencintai. Buah dari kesabaran dari mereka berdua. 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mungkin karena takdir mereka di pertemukan kembali.

END

.

.

Gaje? Abal? Membingungkan? Hahaha

Jangan pada galau. Keep Calm and Believe KyuMin.

Last,

Mind to review?


End file.
